


The Right Thing

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Way later in life when Matteo and David have a child of their own, it becomes apparent to David that maybe there are way more good people in the world than evil.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s finally the weekend, and I don’t have work. Sooo, I have like 12 other stories in the works for these two, but I’ve also been getting other ideas popping into my head at random times, like this one, and I just have to write something about it, and like I said in my previous post, sometimes the story doesn’t have to be long. So I’m really into writing short little blurbs that show their lives. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Few things!  
> 1\. Hope everyone is staying safe. Just remember, this is going to get far worse before it gets better so why don’t we all be more vigilant in helping it get better, and not worse. I’m talking to you Florida! You’re really showing your true colors in times of crisis. Please stay home you stupid children!  
> 2\. I’m well aware that I’m not the most knowledgeable in a lot of areas in life. This one just one story that kept popping into my head and i could ignore it, so I hope it’s alright, and if it’s offensive to anyone, I truly apologize.  
> 3\. Please let me know what you think, and hopefully I can get more stuff out there!

~/~/~/~

It was the first day off David’s had off in a while. Not that he was complaining, he loved his job, but it was nice to know today was all about getting the little things done that he needed to do without work on his mind. It was peaceful, and David enjoyed it very much.

He was walking along a trail towards town when his phone started to ring. When he looked to see who it was, he knew it couldn’t be good knowing it was Elliott’s school calling.

“Hello?” David answered.

“Yes, is this David Florenzi-Schreibner?” The woman asked.

“This is him.” David said.

“I’m calling because your son was involved in a fight earlier today, and we need you to come collect him from school property.” She informed him and David sighed.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” David said and he hung up, and dialed Matteo.

“Miss me already?” Matteo answered and David could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You wish.” David smirked back. “I just got a call from Elliott’s school. He was in a fight. I have to go pick him up.”

“I’ll meet you there.” Matteo said and hung up. David completely changed his route and made his way to Elliott’s school. It wasn’t a far, walk, and it was nice day out. When he got there, he met up with Matteo with a sweet kiss, and they made their way into the school. “Feels weird to be back here.” Matteo said, as they walked down the familiar hallway.

“Yea. Kinda wish I never had to come back, honestly.” David admitted. Matteo understood what he meant. School wasn’t his favorite place to be either. Even after all these years.

They made their way to the principals office, and were told by the secretary that she would be out to greet them in a moment. They took a seat, and waited to be seen.

“David?” They heard a voice, and David looked up at the woman.

“Hello.” David greeted her politely.

“Thank you for coming, and you are?” She looked towards Matteo.

“Matteo, Elliott’s other father.” Matteo said and she nodded.

“If you’ll both follow me.” She said as she led them into an office, Elliott sat in a chair. David could see a faint bruise on his cheek, but other than that, there didn’t seem to be much damage. Matteo and David both took their seats, and Elliott refused to make eye contact with either of them. “Thank you both for coming in today.”

“Of course.” David said. “We can assure you, this won’t happen again, will it Elliott.” David said but the boy still said nothing.

“We aren’t entirely sure how the fight started. All we know is that Mr. Muller broke it up when Elliott was completely on top of the other student. He had stopped hitting him at that point, but he was gripping the collar of his shirt rather tightly.” The principal explained. “He hasn’t said anything yet.”

“Elliott, what happened?” Matteo asked him gently. Elliott still said nothing, only offered a small shrug.

“We just need to know what happened Elliott, so we can figure out how to proceed.” The principal said.

“You might as well just suspend me. I’m not going to tell you what happened.” Elliott finally said.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to not explain Elliott.” David said firmly. “You beat up another student and won’t give us anything.”

“He deserved it.” Elliott muttered.

“A lot of people deserved to be hit, doesn’t mean we hit them.” Matteo explained.

“I can’t tell you.” Elliott said, a bit more sincerely.

“Why not?” David asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Elliott looked up at him, his eyes somber.

“Can you please just believe me, it’s not my story to tell.” Elliott said honestly. It occurred to David that it’s not that Elliott wouldn’t explain what happened to cause the fight, it’s that he couldn’t explain, at the expense of someone else. That much David knew.

“Okay, but how do you expect your principal to continue with a punishment if we don’t know the whole story?” David asked.

“Just suspend me. I know what I did broke the school policy. I know the consequences of my actions.” Elliott said to the principal.

“Unfortunately that’s not enough Elliott, I have to look at the whole picture, not just you. I have to figure out what happened with the other boy as well, and determine if there are any more punishments that need to be taken care of.” She explained.

“Just ask him. I’m sure he’ll tell you the story.” Elliott said, his voice sharp and angry.

“He isn’t saying anything apart from you beat him up with no reason.” The principal said and Elliott scoffed.

“Of course he is.” Elliott rolled his eyes. Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” The principal said and the door creaked opened and in walked a young girl, but David could tell from his own personal experience she was transitioning, and probably at the beginning stages of it as well.

“Um, I wanted to come tell you the full story of the fight.” The girl said quietly.

“You don’t have too.” Elliott reassured her.

“No, but I want too.” She explained. “Elliott beat that guy up because he was picking on me. He has been all year.” She said. “He some how found out I started the transition of male to female, and he’s been relentless ever since.” She said, and the whole room went quiet. David’s heart swelled at the pride he felt for his son sticking up for her, when nobody else was.

“How come you didn’t report him to me?” The principal said. “You know when you started we told you that this would be a safe school for you to keep attending.” She explained, and David honestly could have cried. To see the changes in the public school system like this truly made him happy.

“He told me if I told anyone he’d expose me to the whole school.” She explained. “I don’t want everyone knowing, not until I’m ready.”

“I still have to suspend you Elliott.” The principal said as she absorbed all the information.

“I know. I won’t apologize to him though. Not after what he had said to her.” Elliott explained and David smiled.

“I assure you, I don’t expect you to apologize for sticking up for her.” The principal said honestly. “Two days. Come back after a long weekend.” She decided and Elliott nodded.

“Thank you.” David said to the principal and she smiled.

“He did break school policy, but he did it for a good reason, I don’t want him to miss anymore school than necessary.” She explained.

“And we really appreciate that.” Matteo added.

“Alright, you may leave.” She said and the group of Matteo, David, Elliott and the girl left the office.

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” Elliott told the girl. David wanted to give them their space, so he pulled Matteo a little further away to give them a minute, although they could still hear them.

“I wanted too. You’ve been really nice about the whole thing for weeks, and I didn’t want you to get in trouble because of him.” She expressed. “I’m sorry you got suspended.”

“It’s okay.” Elliott said honestly. “I‘ll see you Monday?” He asked and she nodded. “See ya Emily.” He said before joining his dads.

“I’m really proud of you.” David said once they were out of the school.

“I was just doing what was right.” Elliott shrugged.

“Yea, but it meant a lot to her.” Matteo told him.

“I wish someone had beat up the kid who blasted the video about me to the whole school.” David laughed.

“I yelled at a couple kids.” Matteo said honestly, and that shocked David.

“You did?” He asked, not knowing this information beforehand.

“Yea. A couple guys were recording the whole thing, and I told them to fuck off.” Matteo shrugged. David smiled before pressed his lips to Matteo’s cheeks.

“Thank you.” David whispered and Matteo just took his hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

“So, I’m staving, anyone want lunch?” Matteo offered, and David laughed. He was always hungry.

“Am I not grounded?” Elliott asked.

“Why would you be?” David asked.

“Because I got suspended for fighting.” Elliott said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You got suspended for sticking up for a girl who was being bullied. In my eyes, you deserve to be rewarded.” David said honestly.

“So food?” Matteo asked, and the other two nodded. They made their way to the favorite place for lunch and had a great rest of the afternoon. The world still might not be the most accepting place, but David knew that as long as there were people in it, like Matteo, and Elliott, who stood up for those just trying to live their truths, than maybe one day it could be.


End file.
